Journeys Through The Multiverse
by Kingdomalith
Summary: A series of crossover Willow/Tara Uber, and AU drabbles, oneshots, etc set in many different universes. Open for requests.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any other literature/media I use for the crossovers.

* * *

**It is said that Soulmates will always find each other, past lives, current lives, and future lives. This is true. The dynamic of a pair of Soulmates is unique, no matter where they are they will always find each other. However finding a pair of Soulmates is rather difficult, even though in each universe possible aside from two they will find each other. There are few people who are blessed by higher powers, however two Witches (well depending on the universe) that we know quite well are in fact Soulmates. Surprised? You shouldn't be.**  
**Today we are going on a tour through the universes briefly to watch these two Soulmates, who as you may already have heard are named Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay.**  
**Come join us won't you?**


	2. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

Seventh year Willow Rosenberg sat in the restricted section of the library, carefully flipping through the many books on dark arts that she had to research for her biggest project in "Defence Against the Dark Arts" yet. Sighing to herself, Willow, while normally would be engrossed in such fascinating reading was missing her girlfriend, the Hufflepuff Tara Maclay. Now all of Tara's and Willow's housemates were not taking too well to the two dating, as Willow is a Slytherin. Slytherins dating Hufflepuffs were fairly rare, as many Slytherins still held prejudice against half-bloods and muggleborn. Perhaps Willow herself would have those same prejudices if she herself was not in fact a muggleborn herself.

Grumbling to herself Willow continued carefully reading the book she had started, however not less than ten minutes later a familiar someone sneaked up behind her and snaked their arms around her neck.  
"Well there's my favourite Slytherin." Tara said softly as she gave Willow's cheek a light kiss.

Willow grinned as she turned to face her girlfriend. Placing her lips upon Tara they began to have a mini make-out session. When oxygen became an issue Willow pulled back and grinned at Tara. "Well hello yourself."

Tara gave her signature lopsided smile. "How is the studying coming?"

Willow's grin faltered a bit and instead she started to pout. "I need my Tara-time; my internal enthusiasm meter is less than stellar when I haven't had any smoochies in a while."

Tara kissed her girlfriend again and momentarily her eyes darkened into a sapphire blue. "Well I think I can fix that dilemma of yours baby. "

Willow's own Emerald eyes darkened and all thoughts of studying went out the metaphorical window.


	3. Supernatural Prequel

**Supernatural Prequel  
**_**  
**__1634_

Tara Lenore Maclay walked briskly through the darkened streets of London, England searching for potential prey. With her heightened senses that she was still, even after a good five years was getting used to. She was feeling the joy and excitement of the hunt as she spotted a man leading what was a confused young girl through a pit dark alley. Feeling a pang of sympathy for the young girl who was about to be in a situation Tara had seen and been and many times, she followed the man and young girl fully intending to be satisfied in more ways than one when she was done with the man.

Silently as a ghost, Tara stuck to the shadows as the man made promises of chocolates and sweets that the girl could have once they reached his home. Tara found herself growling under her breath as she watched the scene, waiting for the moment.

She found her moment when the man was bent down with his back to her. Snarling from the shadows, she lunged and knocked the man over and away from the young girl. She pinned the man down and covered his mouth just as she was about to yell. Turning her attention to the young girl she resisted the urge to extend her second set of teeth and feed on both the young girl and the man. "Go little one, run around the corner and keep running until you find the post office. Talk to an adult there." When the little girl did not move, instead stood there blinking in confusion, Tara urged on "Go!" with a snarl.

The little girl now very frightened did just as Tara said. The man that Tara was pinning down using her superior strength was squirming underneath her. Tara turned her attention back to the man in question and a twinkle of excitement became visible in her eyes. "I'm going to enjoy this." Tara whispered seductively in his ear as she proceeded to torture the poor pedophile.

* * *

Once she was finished with the pedophile, Tara began to walk back to her hideout, where she alone lived. Her sire had turned her out of loneliness and they had a good few good years but a hunter soon caught up to them and while she ran, her sire fended off the hunter. The moment she had felt the psychic link between she and her sire sever, Tara vowed to hate all hunters. Now she was alone in the world with no one but herself.

However right now Tara was basking in the afterglow of feeding, she was so distracted that a young woman with fiery red hair bumped into her and knocked her down. Tara snapped out of her dazed state and was about to snarl at whoever knocked her down when blue eyes met green and time as they knew it stopped.

Tara was stunned; she was staring into to a sea of Emeralds. The most beautiful person she had ever seen was mere feet away… a woman, with pale skin and fiery red hair, eyes like emeralds, it was dazzling. Tara felt dumbstruck as the woman quickly recovered before her. The woman blushed; it was same shade as her hair while moving forward to help Tara up. "I'm terribly sorry!" She bursts out. "I didn't watch where I was going I mean usually I do but I was just thinking and thinking you know because everyone needs to think and-" her babble was cut short when Tara who had met her halfway and came out of her daze long enough to process the situation pressed a finger to Willow's lips and giggled. "Shush. Breathe or you'll faint fair lady."

Willow blushed; it was impossible deeper shade of red and after pulling Tara back up to her feet she looked down. "I uh… I am terribly sorry." She met Tara gaze and smiled shyly. "My name is Willow, Willow Danielle Rosenberg in case you were wondering and you must be wondering who the person that knocked you down was so there you go."

Tara would have blushed it she were capable, smiling shyly back she seemingly, much to her shock revert back into what she like as a human. "I-Its f-fine." She stuttered, looking down also in embarrassment. "I s-s-should have w-watched w-where I w-was going t-too." Now Tara was very confused, this human girl in front of her singlehandedly managed to cause her to stutter. She had not stuttered since turning, and this _very _attractive young woman standing in front of her managed to turn her into a shy little girl once again within seconds.

Willow frowned slightly at hearing Tara's newfound stutter, but didn't question it. "My name is T-Tara, T-Tara L-Lenore M-M-Maclay…" Tara said quietly. "I-In case you w-were w-wondering." She finished off.

Willow smiled slightly. "Hello then, Tara." She said, then thinking of adding more to the sentence, she continued. "I um… I would like to get to know you better, and perhaps make up for causing you the pain of falling down?" Normally Willow would not extend such an offer to a person she had quite literally just met, but when she had looked into those sapphire eyes she knew that deep down that getting to know Tara felt exactly right.

Tara was hesitant; she was a vampire she was not supposed to have "friendships" with any humans. _But Goddess she is so beautiful… and I feel like I need to be near her, I want to have a friendship with her, and more. _This intrigued Tara, she had never felt what she is feeling right now as she gazed upon Willow, and especially after only knowing someone for less than twenty minutes. However being curious, and tired of being alone, Tara accepted. "S-sure. I w-would love t-to."

Willow beamed; quickly she and Tara set up a time and date for an official meeting in sunlight. Tara rarely went out in the sunlight anymore, as it felt like a really bad sunburn on her skin, however for Willow who was not willing to meet at night where lawbreakers roamed she happily agreed.

A few days later, Willow and Tara met up at a local park, nearby to Willow's current living situation at her parent's house. They just talked, getting to know each other. Strangely they both felt as if they could share anything with each other, however common sense prevailed and each decided to keep their secrets safe until the right time came.

The right time came a few months later. Willow and Tara had met at least twice a week over the past few months, their friendship and grown and both woman found themselves falling more in love with each other, By this point in their relationship Tara had yet to inform Willow of her "condition" as a vampire. So the night they were to meet Tara had decided upon dropping two bombshells, first her confession of being a vampire… and second, her confession of love for Willow.

Tara paced the open area of grass that she was upon while waiting for Willow. Willow had finally agreed to meeting Tara at night, where she would finally be able to reveal her vampire nature. Tara continued pacing for another five minutes; she had arrived early to wait for Willow who as per usual would arrive exactly on time. Finally after an excruciating two minutes Tara saw a flash of fiery red in the distance and let out a sigh of relief. She waited for Willow to come closer, however as she did Tara noticed the upset expression on the redhead's face that she was trying to hide.

"Willow?" Tara softly asked the redhead as she came into hearing distance. "What is wrong?" she carefully asked, not wanting to upset the redhead further.

"Not a thing Tara I-"Willow began to lie but Tara cut her off.

"Please tell me Willow, don't lie." Tara pleaded to Willow. The redhead's facial expression went from upset to surprise with the unspoken question hanging in the air. "I know when you're upset Willow, please tell me." Tara pleaded once again. The redhead was hesitant, but after a few moments she gave in.

"I'm getting married, Tara…" Willow spoke in barely a whisper, trying to stop the tears that were about to slide down her face. As soon as the words were spoken however, Tara froze. _What? _She thought. _Married?! Willow cannot be engaged! Let alone about to be married! She had never said anything about marriage… or… any male that she was dating. As far as she knew Willow had not been seeing any male. Oh Goddess, why is she so upset if she's going to get married? _

"W-Willow… you are g-getting m-m-married? W-why didn't you t-tell me b-before?" Tara spoke quietly as well, still in shock but managing coherent sentences.

"I was not engaged… or seeing any men before today Tara, I… my parents are forcing me to marry a terrible man... his family is rich and Goddess Tara I do not wish to be married! I do not... wish to be married to any man. I wish… I wish to be with you!" Willow blurted out, sending Tara for even more of a spin.

"You w-what?" Tara asked Willow, feeling completely thrown for a loop.

"I-I… I wish to be with you! Since the moment I saw you I wished to kiss you senseless, I wished to make you scream my name as I touched you in private parts that should not be touched by another woman but I do! I wish to love you like a woman loves a man but it is wrong! It is wrong and unnatural and-"Willow's near hysterical babble was cut abruptly off as the feeling of Tara's lips crashing against her own became present.

Willow was shocked as she felt the soft lips of Tara meet with her own, but did as her body wanted and kissed Tara back. Finally, after months of wanting both Tara and Willow shared a passionate kiss that conveyed a love between them they had never known of. They each felt the love of each other as their kiss heated up, and once Willow had to reluctantly break the kiss because of the lack of oxygen, her expression was one of mixed emotions: Shock, love, and ecstasy.

"Wow…" Willow breathed out after taking a deep breath. "That was amazing." She smiled at Tara who in turn smiled back.

"Willow, I want to… to be with you too. Forever, I have wanted to be with you since that night we met." Tara said softly. "However… I… I have something to tell you, that you may not… like. Or accept and I am going to tell that first that it's… a part of me, it's who I am and I have been since we first met…" she finished, feeling nervous now that Willow will reject her right after she got her.

"What is it?" Willow said curiously. Her mind temporarily forgetting about the impending wedding, which had been arranged and set for two days later.

Tara took a deep breath and looked Willow straight in the eyes, her gaze never wavering. "I am a vampire, Willow." Willow blinked, and then opened her mouth to comment, then closed it, then opened it, and repeated the process for a few moments until she was able to voice her thoughts.

"You are… a vampire?" Willow asked carefully, believing that she should be angry, scared, frightened, sceptical, anything, but oddly enough she just felt relief. It explained many things, why Tara disliked meeting in the sun, why she did not eat food in Willow's presence, and why Willow had never been to Tara's home.

Tara was waiting to see a reaction from Willow; she was really what type of reaction but any reaction- at all. However Willow didn't… she just, nodded and smiled. "Willow… are… are you bothered by this? Why are you not…"

"Panicking?" The redhead finished for her, and the vampire nodded. "Well I suppose it is because I already know about the Supernatural, and well… it does explain a lot Tara." Willow continued to nod and smile. "And… I have known you for months now; you have not harmed me in any way. You said… you said you want to be with me forever, right now you said it. SO that is why, I suppose. "

Tara nodded slowly, digesting what the redhead explained. "You knew about the Supernatural?" Tara asked Willow, know genuinely curious about the answer.

"Yes when I was young, a hunter-"Willow was almost interrupt by Tara growl at the mention of a hunter but she managed to hold it in. "saved me from a werewolf when I was wandering around at night, he brought me back to his residence where he told me all about the Supernatural and magic. I was so interested in magic that when I was home I would sneak off to the library nearby and read magic books, I've been practicing ever since." Willow finished off proudly.

"You practice The Craft?" Tara voiced her thoughts aloud. "I do as well, my… my mother had taught me. Since birth, to the day she died." Tara grew quiet as she talked about her mother. Willow frowned slightly and moved to comfort her; she wrapped her arms around Tara in an embrace and spoke calming advice into her ears. She placed tender kisses on Tara's cheeks.

They stayed in the position for a long time, quietly talking about the Craft and Tara's vampirism. It was not until late into the night that Willow and Tara's thoughts fell upon the wedding, that Willow had informed Tara would be held two days from now. Willow did not want anything to do with the bastard man she would be forced to marry, and so they agreed that Willow would return home, pack things she wanted to take with her and then say her goodbyes before find Tara once again, who would bring Willow over to her new life as a vampire.

Once they had the plan settled, Tara walked Willow home and waited until Willow was safely in the house before finding prey to feed off of. While unbeknownst to them, a male figure familiar to Willow had seen Willow and Tara kissing in darkness, while his blood boiled. He soon left after the kiss ended, not knowing that Tara was a vampire/Witch. He decided that tomorrow night he would knock some sense into the sinning redhead and possibly that blonde bitch too.

* * *

Late the next night, Willow was packing items in a bag that she was to carry. At the moment she was alone in the house, or so she thought… her mother and father out organizing the wedding that was to take place tomorrow, and thus leaving Willow to rest up for the "big day. Willow rolled her eyes at that. She continued packing, only momentarily stopping when she heard the door to her room open. "Hello?" Turning to see who the intruder was she was surprised to find it the man, John, whom she was to marry.

"John? Why ever are you here? We were not to see each other until the wedding tomorrow." Willow calmly stated as she placed the bag down.

"Do you think I would know bitch?" Willow was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" She asked him.

"I saw you kissing that _woman!" _John roaredas his fist connected with Willow's face, putting her down to the ground. Willow had tears coming down her face as he continued on beating her, kicking, punching, anything to hurt her. "You bitch, you are a sinner and sinners go to hell! You will marry ME and never touch a woman! You abomination!" He rattled on about such things and continued his beatings that Willow was helpless against, not even managing to say a protection spell. When she was half dead and on the verge of unconsciousness John stopped the beatings and abruptly let the room and house.

Lying in a pool of her own blood, Willow did not register who the appeared out of the shadows minutes later until the figure kneeled beside her and took her hand. "Willow…" Tara spoke softly as she observed the wounds Willow had sustained; surely Willow would die if Tara did not turn her now.

"Tara?" Willow's voice was weak and it barely came out as a whisper. Tara nodded yes and grabbed Willow's uninjured hand. "I am here for you Willow." She said as she decided to give Willow a choice. "Willow… I am going to give you a choice, either you allow me to turn you, condemning your soul to purgatory forever like mine… or you can die a human and… go to heaven…" Tara swallowed hard, it so very painful seeing Willow so broken, bloody, and bruised.

Tara held her breath, waiting for Willow's response. Willow, after processing what Tara said, gave her a sharp look, one that conveyed all she needed to know. _I want to be with you forever too. _

Tara's set of vampire fang extended; pulling her wrist up to them she made a slice across it. She pressed it to the dying girl's mouth and watched as the dying girl suckled on the wound like a newborn baby. Tara felt excitement grow within her as Willow's fate was sealed with the blood.

_My mate. _Tara thought as she watched the girl finally die and the transformation slowly take over.

* * *

Willow woke up disoriented. She felt dizzy and still sore, however when she opened her eyes it was strange. Everything seemed blurry at first, and then as things gradually began to clear Willow felt a slight tingling in her stomach. She glanced around the room she was in, stone greeted her and at first she thought she was already buried, believed dead, but then features became clear through the darkness as her now permanent night vision kicked in.

She was in the hidden underground part of her house. Neither of her parents had ever known about the secret area, as the house had been passed down through generations and people of _their_ social stature would never stoop low enough to find such an amazing place. It was where she had gotten away as a child whenever she needed to, and the only place that could possibly know that it existed other than herself, was Tara.

Willow smiled as she thought of Tara. She felt this, connection to Tara in her mind; as if it's saying that she could find Tara anywhere. _My sire. _Willow thought as she remembered that she was a bloodsucking fiend. _Your mate._ A faint whisper was heard in her mind. Willow beamed, as she knew that Vampires mated for life, she would now be with Tara forever until the end of her un-life.

Licking her lips, Willow felt a slow rising thirst consume her. She felt a pain in her stomach as the bloodlust began to fill her mind. Sniffing the air, she smelled an exquisite aroma coming from above. Turning into a primal predator, Willow climbed up the ladder and pushed the hatch up so she was back in the main house. Licking her lips once more, she growled as she went completely feral. She launched herself towards the rich smell, running through hallways and doors. Finding one of the family's servants, Willow jumped the poor girl as her set of fangs descended on instinct, and the anticipation of blood. Burying the sharp set of fangs within the servant's neck, Willow let out an inhuman snarl as the hot blood rushed down her throat.

It tasted so rich; the flavour was beyond anything Willow had ever tasted before. Willow felt as if she were tasting the finest wine mixed with the most elegant of food in the world. While greedily drinking the girl, Willow's gaze met that of the servants, the servant looked betrayed as Willow continue eagerly feeding and the light slowly drained out of the girl as her blood did.

Once the poor girl was drained dry and dead, Willow examined her handy work, finding that even with a soul, she wasn't human anymore. She didn't need to feel for these humans, even if she had liked them when she herself was human. Smirking in such an evil way, Willow launched herself in the direction of a different human.

As she continued to hunt down the humans in the house, Willow felt the excitement of the hunt urging her on. She was not Willow Rosenberg the eccentric but useless girl; she was now instead Willow Danielle Rosenberg, vampire and predator. The mortal enemy of hunters everywhere.

* * *

The Rosenberg household was an estate, while it was not completely in the middle of nowhere; the nearest neighbor was a half a kilometer away. Due to this fact, the many screams that tore through the night were not heard… and thus come morning, the Rosenberg family was all but completely killed off, save the young and missing Willow Danielle Rosenberg…

* * *

Willow's mind was clear, her bloodlust finally being sated after drinking the last drop of her good for nothing father. Willow had wondered why she had woke up alone, however after finding a clear head and sating her bloodlust on her family, she understood. Tara knew she would be hungry when she awoke, and thus found the secret area that Willow had told her about once before. Because Tara herself had ripped apart her family when awakening, she thought she would give that wonderful opportunity to her mate as well.

Willow smiled to herself as she felt the link from her sire and mate direct her to where Tara was. She could not wait to hold her mate as they reunited finally, both the same creature and species as the other, complete.

The link brought her to an older abandoned house, Willow curiously walked inside, to see that Tara was waiting within the main room with a huge smile on her face. "Willow." Tara breathed as she and Willow both began to close the distance between each other. As soon as they were within arm's reach of each other, their lips crashed together in a passionate and loving kiss.

As the kiss continued, Willow allowed Tara's tongue entry to her mouth. Groaning at the feel of Tara's tongue, Willow pulled Tara ever closer to deepened their already passion filled kiss. Once they ran out of oxygen, both Tara and Willow had to pull away. Both of them were breathing heavily as they gazed into each other's eyes, their expressions conveying the feeling of pure love between them.

"Together?" Willow whispered in Tara's ear as they moved from standing up to sitting on a piece of furniture. "Forever." Tara finished as she pressed a soft kiss to Willow's tender neck. There they sat, just holding each other as the night grew on. Both of them were comfortable as they held each other. Willow would occasionally ask questions about being a vampire when the thought came to her, to which Tara would eagerly answer to satisfy her mate's curiosity.

When the sun arose the next morning, Tara carefully moved Willow to the bedroom with her. Willow had fallen asleep on Tara even before the sun had arose, Tara remembered herself what it was like to be a new vampire. Thus when Willow had fallen asleep she let the new vampire sleep peacefully as Tara cradled the young vampire. Placing Willow gently down on the bed that had its covers pulled back, she climbed on the other side and tenderly placed a kiss on the redheaded vampire's forehead.

Giggling a little to herself as her mate talked in her sleep, Tara smiled a bright smile and snuggled in close to Willow. The action caused Willow automatically to shift and coincidently snuggle closer into Tara. Tara drifted to sleep thinking of her future with Willow, and what it will bring. _Whatever it brings _Tara mused in her mind, _we'll be ready for it baby. _


	4. Supernatural

**Supernatural**

Willow closed the door to the extra truck that their nest had on hand, Eli had just informed her not ten minutes ago that Tara's (or "Lenore's" as she was to the rest of the nest, Tara only let Willow say her real name. Too many bad memories from her human life) plan to convince one of the hunters to stop hunting them went off without much of a hitch, however Willow was one to always be safe than sorry and thus came back to check on Tara, fearing that the hunters may have found her all by herself.

Taking a quick glance around Willow noticed that there were two vehicles that she did not recognize parked just out of sight. With her blood boiling Willow's second set of vampire teeth extended from her gums, her rage only further increase when she smelled two types of blood, fresh human blood and dead man's blood.

Willow ran through the front door, bursting inside to see three hunters. Two of the Hunters were seeming like they were glaring at the third Hunter. The two hunters who were standing opposite to the third were younger looking and fair skinned, while the one that was standing opposite to the two was older and darker skinned.

Willow barely noticed in time that one of the younger hunters had his gun trained on the older hunter, when she did she stopped mid lunge.

Dean turned his head to face Willow while still keeping the gun on Gordon. "What the hell?" he said as Willow made no move to continue her attack yet.

Tara had a hard time seeing who just burst in due to the effects of the dead man's blood, but when her vision and sense of smell cleared up she weakly smiled and thought 'Willow'… projecting her thoughts to the red head, but only managing enough magical power to have it come out as a whisper in her mate's mind.

Willow mentally projected back "Are you okay baby? What's happening?"

Tara just smiled as best as she could.

Sam looked back and forth between Willow and Lenore, coming to the same conclusion as Dean that the new vampire must be from Lenore's nest as it didn't attack them.

Dean looked back to Gordon who had stayed quiet throughout the entire time. "Let her go."

Gordon glared at Dean but moved slightly away from Lenore; Sam moved to grab her but glanced at Willow beforehand. Willow gave him a look that basically boiled down to "hurt her and you die" and Sam took that warning to heart. He picked up Lenore from the chair she was in and moved quickly out of the house. Willow growled at Gordon loudly before following Sam outside.

Once outside Willow retracted her fangs and caught up to Sam. She gave him a look with mixed signals, feeling grateful that they saved her Tara but also on edge and angry as they must be the hunters who killed Conrad. "Give her to me." Willow said softly, and as an after though she added "please."

Sam gingerly handed Tara/Lenore to Willow, and observed Willow as she opened the truck side door and carefully placed Tara inside, as not to hurt her.

Tara smiled weakly at Willow. "I knew you'd come."

Willow smiled back and placed a tender kiss on Tara's forehead. "We'll always find each other baby."

**A/N: This may be expanded on later. **


	5. How I Met Your Mother

**Discovery of Three**

Willow stared at her two Doppelgangers in awe. The three looked exactly alike in so many ways, the only real differences between them being the clothes they wore, the hairstyles they each had, their personalities, their accents and their names. Anyone looking would automatically assume that they were triplets. Lily and Jasmine, Willow's New York City doppelgangers had even met before many times.

Jasmine (if that was even her real name, which Willow doubted) was a stripper, and straight. Lily on the other hand was a kindergarten teacher/artist and straight. Meanwhile Willow was a professional hacker working for the government, and gay.

All of them each had their respective partners with them as well, on this fine meeting. Lily had her husband Marshal with his awesome personality and friendly demeanour. Jasmine on the other hand had her big and tough boyfriend with her; he didn't say much, which Willow was thankful for. Willow herself had brought her fiancée Tara Maclay to the meeting, which now she only slightly regretted as Tara began figuratively laughing her ass off at Jasmine the stripper doppelganger.

She still hadn't stopped, and it's been ten minutes.

"She and the… the… you! And… and him! Oh goddess… this is too good!" Tara managed between laughs. Willow winced and excused herself, finally deciding to calm Tara down from her laughing fit. She walked about fifteen feet away from everyone else in the direction Tara was leaned against the wall still laughing.

"Baby?" Willow said as she approached her fiancée cautiously. She really did not want to draw any more attention to the Russian stripper than Tara already had and quite frankly she knew that once they went home to Sunnydale that she'd never hear the end of it from Buffy, Xander, Anya, Dawn or least of all Spike.

Tara stopped laughing long enough to take a few calming breaths and eventually cool down. She smiled apologetically at Willow and hugged her fiancée tight. "Sorry sweetie, but the accent and the hair and the clothes?" Tara chuckles as Willow kisses her forehead. "I couldn't hold in the laughter it was just too good! And there are two more versions of you, in New York, and straight! One is a Teacher and one is a stripper! Sweetie if that's not funny then I don't know what is." Tara finished off with an apologetic grin.

Willow shook her head and smiled. "Tara, I know what you're feeling because honestly I can't wrap my head around it either, I mean right now I just feel these intense feelings to either laugh all the way back to Sunnydale, do research on this kind of doppelganger thingy because it is pretty weird, or just try and hide the embarrassment I'll feel when we get back to Sunnydale."

Tara nodded and laughed "Buffy is never going to get over the fact that there's a Russian stripper you on the loose in New York." Tara playfully nudged at their friend's future reaction.

Willow nodded back at Tara and went into a deep thinking space. "I won't get over it either, I don't think." Tara smiled and gently kissed her fiancée as she saw her go into deep thought. A few moments passed before Willow came out of her inner mind babble. Willow looked straight into Tara's eyes and asked a very serious question well serious in her mind at least "Tara? Do you think if you haven't found me and took that scholarship to New York you would have found one of them" Willow points to Jasmine and Lily who were currently having a smoke together. "And they were gay as me, would you date one?" she finished off with a hint of curiosity.

Tara contemplates the question for a moment, then after deciding her answer she speaks. "Jasmine would be nice" Tara smiles a vixen-y smile at Willow as she continues "and your looks with her accent? Sign me up."

Willow laughs and smiles "Vixen." She calls Tara fully knowing that Tara would always choose her over any doppelganger, and that she would always choose Tara out of any of her doppelgangers as they are a couple in Love.

With that the two young love birds walked back over to the little group that consisted of two Willow doppelgangers and continued their wonderful adventure of New York and its people.


End file.
